Telecommunications technologies, such as the telephone and internet services, allow people to connect with each other remotely. For example, these technologies enable families and loved ones to share voice messages, media and data using telecommunications networks. Some of these technologies may be more geared and appropriate for adults and older children and they may not be geared toward younger children, including babies and infants.